<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King, Advisor, Duke, and Knight Get Drunk... by TsarAlek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585824">A King, Advisor, Duke, and Knight Get Drunk...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek'>TsarAlek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers at Dawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, M/M, Orgy, loads of cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And what happens in the royal bedchambers, STAYS in the royal bedchambers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispers at Dawn [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A King, Advisor, Duke, and Knight Get Drunk...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic that I started in... December- hahaha, I'm glad to finally get it out here- I hope a little foursome brightens your day! I alluded to it pretty heavily in Dusk Eclipsing the Dawn which I SWEAR I am going to update rather soon. Also Sylvain likes dick. Dick x2 in fact. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with a simple question...</p>
<p>“Hey Felix, you knew that Sylvain used to like you right?” Claude stated, matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Now… the four of them were naked in Claude’s room.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>The ball was an exquisite affair, dancing and joy in the air, it was the celebration of two years of peace and everyone was here.</p>
<p>Felix had a hard time breaking his eyes from Ashe’s smiling face, his freckles were on full display at such a close distance, his lips so pink and supple; if not for being surrounded by nobles on all sides, he would have already placed his lips there and tasted him in. Goddess, Ashe was perfect in every single way. His green eyes shone in the light overhead, he moved so gracefully and his beautiful fingers were intwined with his own. The whole world fell away as he danced, held close to his thin, yet strong body. Felix sighed with joy and peace that he hadn’t felt in so many moons while Ashe was away.</p>
<p>DImitri, and his pregnant wife were dancing away beside them, Dimitri seemed entranced upon Marianne, not that Felix could blame him. She looked more like a Goddess in that golden dress than a queen, and Dimitri was enraptured. </p>
<p>Sylvain and Cladue were a few feet away as well, dancing away, Claude in the most revealing “clothes” Felix had ever seen. Good Goddess, Claude was oozing sexual energy and strength with every step he took, everyone seemed to want a dance with the Almyran king.</p>
<p>The song began to slow and Felix knew his time dancing with Ashe was closing, the partner switch was coming, but Felix snuck a quick peck on Ashe’s lips before the tune ended. Ashe smiled, blush on his cheeks, before stepping back, only to be immediately grabbed by Sylvain. Felix shot him an incredulous look but Sylvain merely winked, and whisked Ashe off.</p>
<p>Then, Claude stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Lord Fraldarius.”</p>
<p>“King Claude.”</p>
<p>“I find it hilarious that despite this being a Masquerade, the masks do nothing to hide our identities.”</p>
<p>Felix huffed a laugh, “Forget that, it’s impossible to misplace you when you’re wearing that anyway.” </p>
<p>Claude laughed at that, “No kidding, but, this is my finest, and I have to wear it to all the official events. I’m still not really used to it, truth be told.”</p>
<p>Claude took Felix in his arms as the next song began to play. It was… difficult to stay focused when his exposed chest rubbed against his own, and with Claude winking every time Felix turned red. Felix loved Ashe, no doubt, and Ashe would no doubt forgive him for the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind while he danced with Claude, wearing that which Fodlaners would have a hard time calling clothing.</p>
<p>Felix worked hard to focus as much attention to the dance as he possibly could, despite all of Claude’s best efforts to make that difficult. But what eventually broke from his lips was far beyond anything that Felix was expecting to hear tonight.</p>
<p>“Hey Felix, you knew that Sylvain used to like you right?” </p>
<p>Felix nearly tripped on one of Claude’s feet, covered by sandals that laced up his toned and beautiful legs. </p>
<p>“He… He did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was pretty bad, you were too invested in Ashe to ever notice.” Felix must have made a face because Claude rushed the next words, “It’s ok, he loves me, and I love him now. He’s genuinely happy for you and Ashe, I just figured I would tell you that.”</p>
<p>Felix blinked a few times, trying to ground himself from the revelation.</p>
<p>“He actually liked me?” Goddess, the academy days were so stupid. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Claude smiled, a devious grin on his face, eyes full of mischief, Felix didn’t like it one bit but said no more as they continued their dance. </p>
<p>They danced past Ashe and Sylvain, deep in conversation, smiling and laughing together.</p>
<p>“Take care of him Claude. He’s an idiot. And I care about him.”</p>
<p>“I will Felix.”</p>
<p>The dance wound down once more and Claude parted from Felix, he turned, flashing his toned back before heading towards a table fixed with all manner of alcohol. </p>
<p>Felix decided to follow, and grab something to drink for himself, help him come down from that revelation.</p>
<p>Ashe and Sylvain soon found themselves at the table as well and the four began to chat while they drank.</p>
<p>“So… Claude… Why do you have to wear that?” Ashe finally asked.</p>
<p>“It’s supposed to prove that my body is strong, and therefore that I am fit to rule. Almyrans value strength so… They have to know I’m strong- and that means showing off my body, and therefore placating their fears.” </p>
<p>“Oh! That makes sense.” Ashe’s face was a bright red, from booze or Claude’s body, Felix couldn’t tell, either way, he couldn’t blame him. Ashe couldn’t hold his liquor for crap, and he had already polished off two glasses of bubbly champagne.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Claude spoke up, now happily buzzed, “Wanna come to our suite? We can continue the party there, I have more booze and we can chat without all the bystanders.”</p>
<p>Ashe answered before Felix could refuse, “I’d love to! Sounds fun!”</p>
<p>Felix found himself unable to defy Ashe’s happy disposition and eagerness, so he agreed, already feeling like it was a bad idea.</p>
<p>“Excellent. Let’s go!”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Three drinks later… or was it four? Felix couldn’t remember, his body was warm and his mind was beyond fuzzy, happiness swelling in his chest. He was laughing, and smiling, and felt pretty damn good. He so rarely let himself get this intoxicated, but with these three, it was a blast. </p>
<p>“Remember the time… that Ashe walked in on us?”</p>
<p>Claude burst into the most hysterical laughter. “Oh Goddess yeah, I was so deep inside you, you were moaning so loudly, and when he saw us… ‘Oh. Uh. Uhhhh. SORRY!’” Claude mimicked Ashe’s embarrassed squawks for the group. </p>
<p>“Why did you come to my room that day Ashe?” Sylvain asked.</p>
<p>“Well… actually… one of your exes told me to deliver a message to you…”</p>
<p>Now it was Felix’s turn to laugh, “That sounds about right, you were so insatiable back then.”</p>
<p>“I was the only one who suffered though!” Ashe chimed in.</p>
<p>“Did you though? I mean, I’m sure it was quite the hot show, and you clearly like men.” Claude smirked at Ashe who burst into a multitude of beautiful shades of red.</p>
<p>“You... youuuuuuu hmmmmmm.” The other three laughed, Ashe clearly hadn’t thought it bad to see at all.</p>
<p>“Alright alright, you tell us who you liked back then Claude. It’s already been established that Felix and I liked each other, and Sylvain liked Felix before you, so who did you like?” When Ashe fought, he certainly went for the jugular.</p>
<p>Claude hummed, considering his answer. “Honestly?... I had a thing for Dimitri, but he was clearly not into me.”</p>
<p>“The boar had eyes for two people, and you were neither one.”</p>
<p>“Two? Marianne of course but...” Ashe asked.</p>
<p>“Dedue.”</p>
<p>Sylvain and Ashe both responded with a resounding, “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Finally having been let into the secret.</p>
<p>“So he… both Marianne AND Dedue?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was fairly clear then, and if you saw how he watched Dedue too, he loves them both.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Sylvain scratched his chin. “Yeah, I see it now.”</p>
<p>Claude chimed in, “There it is, he was the one, but now it's only Sylvain.” Claude leaned over and attempted to kiss Sylvain, spectacularly missing and instead only sloppily pushing his lips to Sylvain’s nose.</p>
<p>Sylvain enthusiastically led Claude’s mouth into place and the two began to kiss. It was the most sloppy kissing that Ashe thought he had ever seen… but… it also aroused something inside, so he pulled Felix into a kiss as well. </p>
<p>Felix was entirely unprepared but didn’t seem to protest, probably too buzzed or drunk to care if he was seen by the other two men. Very quickly he came to notice a problem in his nether regions, and saw a growing tent in Ashe’s pants as well.</p>
<p>“Wow. You guys are that easy to get hot under the collar huh?” Claude eyed the two and smirked; presently, Ashe had some inkling of what that look could mean and he had no qualms with what Claude asked next, “You guys wanna have fun together? The four of us?”</p>
<p>Ashe began to unbutton his shirt, liquid courage running through his veins, erection in his pants. The last button came undone and the three watched as he tossed his shirt aside, showing off his body, lean but strong, ready for some fun. “I want to.” </p>
<p>Claude whistled, “I honestly didn’t think you would say yes, you always seemed so innocent.”</p>
<p>Felix was too enraptured with Ashe’s bare chest to even process the words coming from Claude’s mouth, and when Ashe moved in to start unbuttoning his shirt, all he could do was watch eagerly. The other two men, seeing it was a go, began to undress, removing Sylvain’s shirt, and the dangly jewelry covering Claude. Now barechested, other clothes began to fly into the air, trousers and socks were discarded as was Claude’s shendyt. </p>
<p>Ashe, spurred on by the buzzing warmth flowing through his body, reached for Sylvain and pushed him down to the bed, straddling his waist. </p>
<p>“Woah there warrior- we have to decide what’s happening tonight first.” Sylvain still grabbed Ashe’s hips, holding him in place. “Claude…” The two shared some kind of look, Sylvain cocked an eyebrow and Claude began to laugh. </p>
<p>“Well… okay then.”</p>
<p>“Okay what?” Felix asked impatiently, lack of coherent thoughts bringing him to a highly erect state seeing naked flesh all around.</p>
<p>“He wants you. Both of you. At the same time.”</p>
<p>“Wait like…” Felix scrunched his face in confusion.</p>
<p>“That’s right. I want you both inside. So Ashe- as much as I would love to fuck you, would you fuck me tonight instead?" Ashe climbed off of Sylvain’s waist and deftly lifted Sylvain’s legs up in the air. The fingers, those dexterous thief fingers, that entered his asshole were something evil in their efficiency. Ashe giggled something cute and lusty, apparently he was a happy drunk. For their part, Claude and Sylvain both seemed to be horny drunks. </p>
<p>“I can definitely do that… It’s ironic really. The most infamous womanizer wants not just one but two dicks tonight?” Ashe leaned over to face Sylvain who was now blushing. “What would your past girlfriends think?”</p>
<p>Claude pulled Felix to the side while Ashe began to massage Sylvain open. Sylvain laughed somewhat hysterically as Ashe prodded into him. “You’re really breaking my image of you to pieces tonight Ashe. It seems you were holding out.”</p>
<p>“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Sylvain.” Ashe giggled as he continued his work.</p>
<p>Claude placed his lips to Felix and gently began to explore, asking permission to prod into his mouth. While the answer was yes, he opened up naturally when Claude’s hand found his dick and began to stroke. </p>
<p>Felix lay back and pulled Claude down atop him. Claude’s calloused archer fingers felt rough against his erection, pumping him slowly, only enough to make him begin to wish for more. His mouth was full of tongue. Claude searched through him, lips locked together. Felix opened his eyes and chanced a glance. He blushed through his tinted skin as he worked Felix’s cock, he looked rapturously happy. Against his mouth he felt Claude’s gentle laugh. </p>
<p>Apparently if you put four horny drunk men in a room, you get an orgy full of laughs. Beside him, Sylvain was rolling his eyes back as Ashe stretched him open. Four fingers had somehow breached him and Sylvain looked like he was about ready to go ten rounds.</p>
<p>Felix groaned when Claude pulled on a nipple with his idle hand and began to jerk him harshly. He felt his mouth fall prone and Claude took full advantage to suck on his tongue.</p>
<p>There was a harsh intake of breath and Sylvain was laughing beside him.</p>
<p>Claude’s hand ceased its movements over his aching cock and the two broke from their kiss to see that beside them, Sylvain was seated atop Ashe’s cock riding him as though he were a prize horse. Sylvain’s mouth was open and he laughed and licked his lips as he bounced atop Ashe, hands pressed against his chest. </p>
<p>Felix never knew that Sylvain was such a fan of cock. Seeing him ride it now, with such a gleeful look on his face… Felix wondered how he had never seen it before. </p>
<p>Ashe lay back, hardly moving, only watching with a goofy grin and dilated pupils as Sylvain devoured his cock deep up his ass. </p>
<p>“Damn Ashe. If I didn’t know better I would say that face makes me think you like my ass.”</p>
<p>“I like Felix’s better, but yours will do.” Despite the words, he looked wild, his hair was a tousled mess and he watched Sylvain with gusto.</p>
<p>“Wow. Ouch. Let’s see if you’re still saying that by the end of the night Mr. Royal Guard. Feeee~” Sylvain cooed, “Come over here will you?”</p>
<p>Claude helped Felix up to a position to shimmy over. Felix felt dazed and lost but burning desire coursed through his veins.</p>
<p>“Do you want to fuck me too? With Ashe, together?”</p>
<p>“Do I have to answer that… of course I do.”</p>
<p>“Lay down Fe. Next to your man.”</p>
<p>Felix obeyed and Sylvain stopped his gleeful thrusting down onto Ashe’s cock.</p>
<p>“I can’t see, Claude- will you?” </p>
<p>“No problem Red.” Claude crawled over and took hold of Ashe and Felix, pressing their cocks together- and positioning them upwards, ready to pierce the redhead. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Claude sat back and held them in place as Sylvain lowered his body gently.</p>
<p>His hole met two heads and Sylvain gently pressed down. There was resistance, Ashe’s head slid in but Felix’s remained outside. Claude held them together and Sylvain continued his slow descent.</p>
<p>Then, something gave, and Felix was hot and surrounded by Sylvain’s walls and Ashe’s aching cock. “Hah… hahaha, oh fuck yes. Goddess save me.” Sylvain laughed as he continued his descent, now double stuffed by double cock. “Oh Seiros, I’ve missed this.”</p>
<p>“You… you’ve done this before?” Felix whispered, desperate to start moving.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have. Claude and I often have others in our bed.”</p>
<p>“He likes it. He likes the fullness- and he likes the mess. And I love it too.” Claude raised his body up and ran a hand through Sylvain’s hair. Sylvain sighed and rubbed into the touch. </p>
<p>“Claude, you know what I like.”</p>
<p>“They were right you know- you <em> are </em>insatiable.” Claude moved over and raised his body to suspend over Felix and Ashe. The two watched as Claude took hold of himself and began to jerk. </p>
<p>Ashe laughed, and shoved up into Sylvain. </p>
<p>“Fuuuck, do it again. Start moving.”</p>
<p>With something wicked lurking behind his eyes, Ashe began to move. Instantly, there was friction. Instantly, Sylvain began to whine. Felix’s mouth fell agape at the ridiculous feeling that surrounded him. Stuffed inside Sylvain with Ashe, the heat was astounding, the pressure was exquisite. Ashe’s haphazard and off timed thrusts rubbed them together and Felix could cry at the amazing feeling.</p>
<p>“Fe. Come on. Don’t… make Ashe do it all hah..oh mercy.”</p>
<p>Felix, with what ability to comprehend he had left, moved. Out of sync with Ashe, the feeling was electric. Each time he moved up, Ashe moved down and vise versa. Their dicks were fire and pleasure, rubbing up and down against each other. It was unlike any fucking he had ever given.</p>
<p>Above them, Sylvain groaned and began to rut his hips downwards to meet their mistimed thrusts. He laughed and cried around the cocks stuffing his hole full and slamming into him deep. </p>
<p>“You’re a whore Sylvain… and Goddess I love watching you.” Claude lifted Sylvain’s face into a kiss while he continued to jerk himself off.</p>
<p>Felix surged up, Ashe moved down; then the opposite movement happened. </p>
<p>Sylvain cussed and whined against Claude’s mouth.</p>
<p>The sounds of slapping filled the room and Felix wondered what had led him to this moment in time, fucking one of his best friends with the love of his life. </p>
<p>Felix jerked his hips up and groaned, Ashe moved his head over to rest against Felix. His face was red and his eyes rolled back as he focused on the intense pressure around his dick. Ashe hid his face in Felix’s neck and Felix cradled him there, listening to his breathing become more shallow as he chased after his orgasm. </p>
<p>At some point, they synchronized their movements and Sylvain really began to fall apart. Felix watched Sylvain shake and heard him cuss as they plowed into him. </p>
<p>“More… fuck me more. Goddess... “</p>
<p>He was bouncing, riding the two cocks stuffing him full and practically yelling as pleasure surged through his body. Ashe laughed at the sight, Sylvain, of all people, liked to be penetrated by two at once.</p>
<p>Their movements became erratic, Sylvain thrust his ass down to meet them and Claude jerked himself faster, watching the spectacle with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Cum for me Sylvain. It’s okay.” Claude grabbed hold of Sylvain’s cock and harshly began to jerk him.</p>
<p>Sylvain’s eyes rolled back and he sat firmly down atop them and ceased to move.</p>
<p>Ashe and Felix continued to rut up into him and it was rather quick when he came. Felix saw white, then there was cum on his face and Sylvain was moaning like a whore above him. He whined, “Yes… oh fuck yes, oh fuck.” </p>
<p>His walls clenched and Felix chased down his own orgasm not minding the cum covering him. </p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shiit… oh fuck.” Sylvain continued to cry as Felix snapped his hips up, faster and faster. </p>
<p>Beside him Ashe convulsed and Felix felt extra slickness inside Sylvain’s well stretched hole. </p>
<p>Claude laughed and cum shot onto Sylvain’s chest above them. Still Felix pushed, and continued to push.</p>
<p>“Fe… You’re fucking hot.” Sylvain somehow whispered out the words and just like that… it was over.</p>
<p>Felix grabbed the sheets as he came. Cum splurted up Sylvain’s ass and mingled with the white mess already present there, courtesy of Ashe. </p>
<p>Sylvain laughed above him and rubbed Claude’s cum around his body, as though showering in it.</p>
<p>Felix’s head fell back to the bed and he stopped moving. </p>
<p>They rested there. The cum filling Sylvain's ass stayed plugged by two dicks. Claude fell back onto the bed. </p>
<p>Sylvain stared up the ceiling and rubbed Claude’s cum over himself.</p>
<p>The room was silent.</p>
<p>Sylvain moved first, lifting his body up. Ashe and Felix fell free from the tight confines of his now cum filled hole. Claude moved and helped hold Sylvain up. </p>
<p>The tenderness and care with which Claude laid Sylvain down and began to wipe the leaking mess told Felix all he needed to know about Sylvain’s choice in men. Truly, Claude and Sylvain were good for each other. </p>
<p>Ashe didn’t move beside him, all the energy he had seemed to have been spent in the effort. He looked about ready to fall asleep here, head nestled into the crook of Felix’s neck.</p>
<p>“You two should just stay here tonight. There are two beds.” Claude smiled at them while he continued to clean Sylvain, who looked content- and completely vacant.</p>
<p>“He’s okay right?”</p>
<p>“No need to worry, he’s fine- I’ve got him taken care of.” Claude ran his hand through Sylvain’s hair and Sylvain smiled as he looked up at Claude.</p>
<p>“We’ll take the messy bed. You two can have the clean one.” Claude gestured they move to the bed beside them. “We’ve slept in messier before if you can believe it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I guess… we say goodnight?”</p>
<p>Claude laughed. “Goodnight Felix, goodnight Ashe. I’ll be looking forward to the next time we get to do this.” </p>
<p>The two couples crawled, shuffled, or were tenderly carried into bed.</p>
<p>The next morning- there was much murmuring about the sounds coming from the King of Almyra’s bedchambers. Little did they know the truth of what had actually transpired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TsarAlek"> Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>